Mobile Suit Gundam: Fire Emblem
by Raptorxd
Summary: The Colonies are yet again engulfed in war. The mantle falls to Ike to extinguish the flames of war. Gundam FE Crossover, AU.
1. Prologue

Here's my newest story idea. A crossover of Fire Emblem and Gundam. Expect lots of explosions! Obviously, this is AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or Gundam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Colony Year 1078. Man has been in space for well over a hundred years. Having launched from their home planet of Tellius, the humans who wanted to explore built colonies. The largest of these colonies was Begnion, and it was they who first created the Mobile Suits. A great scientist known as Izuka, working with a mysterious benefactor took the Mobile Suit's a step farther, making them stronger, applying new armor, and new weaponry. These amazing weapons were given a name, Gundam. A handful of Gundam Prototypes were then shipped to the colony of Serenes so that the expert technicians of Serenes could finish them. However, Mobile Suits from the military colony of Daein captured the Gundams, and using them, destroyed the colony of Serenes. In retaliation, the colonies of Phoenicies and Kilvas attacked Daein. With the Gundams on their side, Daein proved more than a match for the armies of the two colonies. Though they refused to stop fighting, both Phoenicies and Kilvas saw no hope for victory. So it was that they sent Princess Leanne and her bodyguard Lyn from Serenes to ask the colony of Crimea for aid. Begnion remained neutral, as did Goldoa. While the distant colony of Hatari hadn't been heard from in months. Now, the colonies caught in a conflict of volcanic magnitudes, Tellius and it's ruler Ashera declare the colonies rogue, and refuse to aid them in any way. So it was that a young man, Ike, and his friends Joshua and Sain became embroiled in war. This is the story of that man, and his quest to stop a war that never should have started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. Review please.

-Raptor, out.


	2. The Start of It All

So here's the first real chapter. Introductions abound. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, Fire Emblem, or the awesomeness that is their combination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike, Joshua and Sain walked down the crowded streets of Crimea in somber silence. Every television. Every paper, showed scenes of the Serenes Massacre. Joshua was absently flipping a coin as they padded through the thronging crowds. That day had been a shock to them all. Ike's father, Gawain, had been one of Daein's Four Riders, the best pilots in the army. Having seen the devastation Daein was able to commit, Gawain took his two children, changed his name to Greil, and fled in repulsion to Crimea. Joshua's mother, Ismaire requested that Greil take Joshua with him, and Sain had snuck aboard their transport. After their landing, Greil had made his way to Melior, the colony's biggest Research and Development center. Seven days had passed, and Greil hadn't left Melior. After a week without hearing from his father, Ike had finally had enough, and set out for Melior himself. Mist, Ike's sister, trailed behind the three, silently wishing things could go back to they way they were.

"So, this Melior… there should be some lovely ladies there, one would suppose!" Sain said, trying to ease the tension. Joshua sighed.

"It's just too bad gambling is against the law here in Crimea. Though I'd wager that Sain will get shot down enough to make up for it." The red-head said, straitening his hat.

"Hey!" Sain shouted.

"Now now, Joshua. Just because it's true doesn't mean we need to pick on poor Sain." Ike said, smirking.

"Not you as well, Ike! At least the lovely Mist will stand beside me, right?" Sain implored, glancing at Mist.

"Sorry, Sain. But they're right." Mist said, smiling. Sain hung his head.

"Stop sulking Sain. We're almost there." Ike stated, looking down at his map. " I think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greil rubbed at his eyes tiredly. He had spent the last week giving his knowledge of Mobile Suits to Crimea to help them combat Daein. Greil sighed as he looked at Reyson, Prince of Serenes.

"So, what you're saying is that you and your men captured one of these… Gundams?" Greil asked. Reyson shook his head.

"Not my men, his." Reyson said, nodding his head to a man no older than Greil's own son.

"Gawain, this is Captain Innes of the battleship _Renais_. His second, Soren, and the ace pilots of the _Renais_, Zihark and Nephenee." Innes nodded to Greil.

"Using the _Renais_ and our Mobile Suits we were able to capture the SERX 1588 Regal. We also managed to rescue Reyson here." Innes shifted his stance somewhat, and his piercing grey eyes stared at Greil.

"What we want to know, is if you'll pilot it." Innes stated simply.

"Why me?" Greil asked, trying to find some way out of it. To avoid the war.

"You were a Rider after all. You are by far the best choice. Besides that, you have the most experience." Soren said, looking at Greil with a bored expression. Greil nodded. He had already guessed that.

"I don't have much choice, do I?" Innes and Soren simultaneously shook their heads.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leanne was jostled roughly as the Zaku-Class Myrmidon was rocked by another blast. The Myrmidon was a speed-oriented Mobile Suit, and Lyn's personal Myrmidon II was no exception. It was a dark green, and carried a single laser sword, with only a small rifle for long range. With Leanne in her lap, Lyn was struggling to get away from a group of GM-Class Cavaliers. They were almost inside the colony of Crimea, and would soon be with Leanne's brother, who was in the care of the _Renais_. Somewhere behind her was the Daein Battleship _Grado_, captained by none other than Lloyd, the White Wolf. Suddenly, she heard a low rumble, and a voice came across the speakers in the cockpit of the Myrmidon II.

"You will not escape, Princess. My king has need of your services." Lyn turned around, and saw, to her utter terror, the Alondite. One of the stolen prototypes, now battle tested and improved, the Alondite had been given as a gift to the strongest of the Four Riders, The Black Knight. The ebon Gundam featured a rail gun on one arm, and a long laser sword attached to the other. Lyn spun the Myrmidon II back towards Crimea, and pushed the boosters to their limit. The Alondite raised the rail gun, and fired off a single shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike nearly ran down the halls. He was tired of the secrets. He was tired of calling his father and getting no answer, or being told that everything was alright, and that he needed to have patience. Ike was just about to open a set of double doors, when a loud explosion rocked the building. Ike spun around, to see Sain tackle Mist to the ground. Mere seconds later, a half-wrecked Myrmidon crashed into the hallway the four had just came from. Joshua jumped back in surprise, and Ike heard the cockpit open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We're under attack! Zihark, Nephenee, to arms! Soren, prepare the _Renais_ to launch. We need to fight our way out of here, and rendezvous with the Princess and Lyn." Innes shouted. Soren nodded, and ran for the door. Nephenee and Innes readied their sidearms, while Zihark drew out a long saber. Greil nodded to Innes.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next Time on Mobile Suit Gundam: Fire Emblem:

Ike and the others meet Lyn and Leanne, Innes takes on the ace pilot of the Grado, Sothe, and Greil faces The Black Knight, Regal Vs Alondite. All this and more on the next chapter of Mobile Suit Gundam: Fire Emblem.

-Raptor, out.


	3. The Renais Flies Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, Gundam, or really anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike heard the cockpit open, and, without thinking, rushed to the downed Mobile Suit. The Myrmidon II's head was shoved into the wall, making it almost resemble a wrecked arch. Ike heard a grunt, and a click, and then saw someone drop out of the cockpit. Ike went into a roll, barely landing under the person before they hit the ground.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Lyn asked Leanne, not even looking down at what they landed on.

"Yes…" Leanne muttered, somewhat shocked from the attack and the crash. "But I don't think that he is…" She said, motioning towards Ike. Lyn looked down, then gasped and jumped off of Ike. She then held out her hand, to help Ike up. Ike grimaced, and took the hand. Lyn pulled him up, then flushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to… fall on you." She stated.

"Think nothing of it." Ike said, shaking his head. "Ike." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Lyn." The green-haired girl answered, shaking the hand. "And this is…Lean." Lyn said, lying. Joshua, Sain and Mist made their way over to them, Sain looking around to make sure everything was safe.

"O, Beauteous one, my name is Sain. And this roguish man of a gambler is Joshua." Sain said, bowing. Joshua mimicked the motion, sweeping his hat in front of him as he did so. Mist smiled.

"And I'm Ike's sister, Mist." A cough interrupted the introductions, and they all turned to see a young man with a cold glare standing in the hallway. He appeared to be wearing some sort of robes.

"There is no time for introductions. We must get the Princess to safety." The man said.

"Princess?" Joshua asked, giving the man a confused glance.

"I said there was no time. We have to hurry. And it appears my path is blocked." the man said, nodding to the downed Mobile Suit.

"We'll be taking this side passage. My ship is docked on the east side of the complex. Doubtless, Daein has already sent soldiers to stop us from reaching the Renais. You, Ike I believe, are now to serve as my bodyguard until we reach the ship. Is that understood?" The man asked. Ike was about to say something, when they heard a gun cock. They all turned to see a Daein Soldier holding an rifle, and pointing it at Leanne. Faster than anyone could blink, the soldier was dead on the ground. The robed man now held a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Is that understood?" He reiterated. Ike looked away, and then nodded.

"We're caught up in this anyway. Joshua, you stay at the back of us, and watch for soldiers that might follow. Sain, you take point with me." Ike stated. Soren almost smirked.

"If it helps you to follow my orders, you may call me Soren, of the Renais." Ike nodded, and then turned to Lyn.

"Can you run?" He asked.

"Of course!" Lyn said, smirking. She walked over to the fallen soldier, and picked up his pistol.

"Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Innes shot down a Soldier that was following them, even as Zihark cut down one in front.

"For safety and rearming the Regal and our Mobile Suits were stored on the west side of the base." Innes stated.

"So we have to trust that one boy can make it to the Renais and past any opposition on the way?" Greil asked. Zihark smirked.

"Soren can handle himself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joshua let out a yell as a soldier that appeared behind the group fired off a shot. Soren spun around and shot the man, but not before Lyn was hit in the shoulder. Lyn grimaced, and Sain moved her arm over his shoulder to help support her.

"We're almost there. Once we pass through this hallway we'll reach the Melior R&D Shipyard. If all goes according to plan, we shouldn't have much opposition, and the Renais will be safe. If not…" Soren's voice trailed off as they ran. Upon reaching the door, Ike looked at everyone, and swung the door open. They ran out onto a balcony overlooking the shipyard, to see the Renais, still docked, and the area seemingly clear.

"Odd." Lyn muttered.

"What is?" Mist asked.

"We haven't seen a single member of the R&D crew around. Could they have been in on it?" Lyn asked, her brows knitted.

"Mayhaps so." Sain said, frowning.

"None of that is important at the moment." Soren stated.

"He's right." Ike added. "Joshua, you and I will go first."

"Right." Joshua said, making his way over to a staircase. Before he took another step he pulled out a coin, and flipped it. Nodding in approval, Joshua and Ike descended the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greil closed the cockpit on the Regal, and began to activate the operating system.

"Alright. Zihark, Nephenee, you can have the soldiers. I'm sure they have a Gundam out there. Greil, that's your target. I'll have your back." Innes said, firing up his Murasame-Class Archer MK II.

"Understood." Greil stated, powering up the Regal. It's deep navy armor seemed to shine as the Gundam activated.

_Two close range battle knives, twin gatlings on the head, a single beam rifle and two beam sabers. A standard mobile suit by all accounts… _

Beside Greil, Zihark and Nephenee launched in their Myrmidon and Jegan-Class Soldier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ike dropped to dodge a round of shots from a soldier.

"Soren! Get back! It's a trap!" Ike yelled.

Joshua rolled forward, and popped up, striking a soldier's jaw with his head as he came up. Joshua grabbed his pistol, and fired at another soldier.

"They're on the deck of the _Renais_!" Lyn yelled, grabbing Leanne and pulling her to the ground.

"We have to retake the ship!" Soren yelled, moving forward to regroup with Ike and Joshua. Sain pushed Mist to the ground, and then moved down to join them.

"Stay down." Lyn whispered to the girls, then crawled towards her new companions.

"Ike, you and Lyn make a break for the ship. Sain, you be the distraction. Joshua and I will hold them down." Soren said, reloading. Sain nodded, and jumped out of cover.

"Hey, cowards! Over here!" The man yelled, running across open ground. Ike and Lyn ran for the boarding platform. Soren got a shot in one of the men on the deck, and Joshua killed another. A soldier jumped in front of the boarding platform and fired, but Lyn dodged the shots. Ike charged the man, and belted him. A second punch knocked the man out. Another soldier came at Ike with a steel pipe, but Lyn shot him. Ike ran for the deck. A shot rang out, and Ike felt a stinging pain in his right leg, but carried on with his charge and knocked the man off the deck and to the ground below. Ike steadied himself on the railing, and waved his hands. The others made their way to the ship. Soren went to the bridge and began to fire up the engines.

"Joshua, begin dock release procedures!" Soren called over the ship's comm system. Joshua looked over at Sain and Ike, and shrugged.

"How do we do that?" Sain asked. Lyn shook her head, and went to do it herself.

"Princess, will you check Ike's leg?" Lyn asked.

"Wait, you got shot as well." Ike said. "Let me help you, and then we can both get checked out."

Lyn nodded.

"Captain, the _Renais_ is airborne. Our girl is flying again." Soren stated, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: Okay, so Innes didn't face Sothe yet. But don't worry. Next chapter will have Greil Vs The Black Knight in Regal Vs Alondite, and Innes vs. Sothe in Murasame-Class Archer MK II VS Taurus-Class Assassin.

-Raptor, out.


End file.
